DX9 Wiki
Welcome to the DX9 Wiki Thank you for your interest in this great Spektrum transmitter! This Wiki was started with the goal of delivering an in-depth portrayal of the DX9's many features and how to implement them in various scenarios. With the help of some well versed people this goal can surely be reached but it may take some time to get there. The best contributors to this site would most likely come from the active users on the DX9 forum thread on RC Groups. If you are one of these feel free to jump in and add some content. To start with, here's a link to the DX9 manual - Manual About the DX9 (Excerpts from the spektrum website) In October of 2004, Horizon Hobby rocked the RC world by unveiling one of the most revolutionary products to ever hit the market: Spektrum 2.4GHz Digital Spectrum Modulation Technology. Similar technology in the computer and telephone industries has eliminated interference, increased signal resolution, and provided a stronger link between the base units and the transmitting units. Since then, racers and now pilots have embraced Spektrum technology, and the future is even more promising. IN THE BEGINNING… Spektrum DSM Technology was unveiled at the 2004 iHobby Expo at the Donald E. Stephens Convention Center in Rosemont, Illinois. At the show, the overwhelming question from attendants was of course, “When will it be available?” The first releases were a series of modules for existing JR, KO Propo, HiTec, Airtronics, and Futaba radios that allowed racers to enjoy the crystal-clear and reliable signal provided by Spektrum technology without requiring them to purchase separate radios. Spektrum modules and receivers were tested at a number of high-profile events to ensure that the technology worked. From events such as the U.S. Indoor Championships in Cleveland, Ohio to the IFMAR On-Road Electric World Championships held at the Full Throttle Speedway in Kissimmee, Florida. World-class drivers tested the systems at both races and reported their excellent results. Drivers such as Mark Pavadis, Tyree Phillips, Brian Kinwald, and more all used Spektrum modules at these high profile events. But this was just the tip of the iceberg. THE FUTURE So what does the future hold for Spektrum users? Design, refinement, and testing continue today and will provide even more technical advances and breakthroughs in the future. Spektrum has been adopted by a large number of the hobbyists, and each one enjoys the lack of radio interference they deserve. Not only has Spektrum been welcomed by users with open arms, it has also been decorated with several prestigious awards. The readers of RC Driver Magazine voted the Spektrum DSM Module as the 2005 Break-Out product of 2005. Additionally, the editors of RC Car Action declared that the Spektrum Module System was the Technical Innovation of 2005. Spektrum technology has also won numerous other awards from countless other publications and trade shows. Spektrum 2.4GHz DSM Technology is by far one of the most dynamic and revolutionary products to ever hit the market. The best is yet to come. Enter the DX9 TALK ISN'T CHEAP. IT'S PRICELESS. While the DX9 possesses a number of class-leading features, the centerpiece is it's incredibly advanced voice alert system. In fact, with it's lexicon of over 300 words, numbers and phrases, it's quite p ossibly the most advanced system of its kind ever seen (or heard) in a handheld, 9-channel transmitter. For instance, you can program the DX9 to call out what flight mode has been chosen when switching from one to another. It can also be programmed to call out specific values for voltage, temps, or any other critical telemetry info, on demand. If an alarm goes off, the pilot won't have to look at the display to see what's happening. The DX9 can tell them. ENTER THE WIKI With all the chatter on the forums about needing an organized space for information on the DX9, this WIKI was born. Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse